disneysherculesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:96.51.84.128
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Hercules vs. Tarzan page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 20:42, June 9, 2015 (UTC) You need to stop Rachel, you really need to stop. You have been adding a lot of false information on several wikis, which is a polite way of saying you've been lying. The actors you have been putting in as the voices of the letters were not in this movie and by definition, there can't be twenty main antagonists. "Main" means "first and most important". You have also been adding information about other Disney franchises that have nothing to do with Hercules. This wiki is called "Disney's Hercules Wiki", not "The Lion King Wiki" or the "Aladdin Wiki" or the "Disney's Hercules Fan Fiction Wiki". You have added so much off topic information that I am viewing this as vandalism. It's becoming apparent that I need to adopt this wiki in order to finish cleaning up the messes you are making but I really don't want to do that. I have adopted too many wikis for exactly that reason. So I am asking you that if you want to keep editing here, please start telling the truth. You can rent the movie from places like Netflix and a lot of the episodes can be watched on YouTube. Just do a search for "Disney's Hercules" there to find them. If you decide you don't want to start telling the truth, I'll give you fair warning. If I have to adopt this wiki because of you, you will still get another chance to change what you are doing. You will not be blocked right away. But if I do have to block you because you keep adding false information, it is likely that the block is going to be very long, like a year or permanent, because you've had so many chances to start telling the truth and did not. Please change your behavior before it comes to that. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:41, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Not a promising start Less than nine hours after I leave you this message, you're already at it again. There was no live action segments in this movie and Kevin Lima and Chris Buck were not the directors. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:56, August 10, 2015 (UTC)